


Life is But a Dream

by Mylari



Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [20]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: Keith has different reactions to each of his team members as they complete a training exercise.





	Life is But a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hunk's Corner (thenewhrh.weebly.com) drabble challenge using the prompts "sunshine" and/or "hot dog"

The Red Lion flipped in mid-air, righted itself, and landed neatly in the meadow. Sunshine glistened from its metallic surface, blinding those standing in the grass nearby. Lance leapt from the lion's head, bounced off its shoulder, and finally settled onto the ground executing a perfect bow.

"And that's how it's done," he said smugly, straightening with a satisfied smirk.

"No, that's how you hot dog it, Lance," Keith stated, glaring unamusedly. Sighing, he turned to face Pidge. "Alright, Pidge, your turn. Try not to follow Lance's example."

"You got it, Skipper!" He raced to the Green Lion and leapt into the cockpit. Within seconds, he was airborne, his lion dancing through the bright afternoon sky. Keith watched, one hand shading his eyes from the sun's glare, as Pidge flew the designated course, fired at the targets, and landed next to the Red Lion.

"Good job, Pidge. You only missed one target," Keith said with a pleased nod of his head when the pilot bounded over. "Princess, you're next. Let's see what you've got."

Allura tossed off a jaunty salute and sprinted to the Blue Lion. Once inside, her hands flew over the controls, guiding her lion through the air. It twisted and turned to avoid the obstacles hanging from large balloons. Claws flew from the lion's paws destroying the robeast silhouettes. Seconds later, the Blue Lion once again sat in the grass, basking in the sunshine.

Keith beamed as the princess made her way back to the group. "Great work, Allura. That was perfect. Your weapons usage was precise and efficient, your flightpath flawless."

She blushed prettily under his ebullient praise. "Thank you, Keith. I owe it all to the patience you showed when training me."

"Nah, you're a fast learner. I just helped nudge you in the right direction when you needed it." He took a few steps closer to her, his eyes locked to hers.

Hunk sighed raising his eyes to the heavens. "While you two finish flirting, I'll take my turn." He made his way to the Yellow Lion, looking back and shaking his head before leaping into the cockpit.

A few minutes later, Yellow Lion sat beside the others, his trip through the obstacle course complete.

"That was fantastic, Hunk," Pidge cheered as the big man rejoined his teammates.

"Yeah, almost as good as my run," Lance added grinning.

Hunk looked to his commander, seeking his feedback, but Keith only had eyes for Allura as the two stood together, almost, but not quite, touching.

"Don't pay attention to them, Hunk," Pidge said quietly, one hand on his friend's arm.

"Hunk?" Lance called out when Pidge's words were ignored.

"Hunk?"

"Hunk!"

Brown eyes fluttered open, the bright sunlight blinding. "Wha?" Hunk muttered, looking up at the concerned faces surrounding him.

"You alright, Hunk?" Keith asked. "You were growling."

"Yeah… It was just a dream."

"Good, because it's time for obstacle course training," the captain informed him, a confused frown marring his features when Hunk suddenly groaned.


End file.
